nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Deva Path
Personality when alive: Hideki is a cold hearted individual; while expressing a desire to be alone, He does not necessarily reject all human contact entirely. He shuns most social interaction with others beyond what is necessary for fulfilling his job and goals He acts more like a lone wolf so to speak, keeping most people at a distance. He keeps his feelings and emotions to his self for the most part and very rarely lets anyone in. Hideki does not trust others, and does not keep friends because of this and t hose he does he keeps at arm’s length not letting them get close to him for fear that he would develop feelings for them, which in his mind would only hold him back. Behaviour when alive: Hideki doesn’t enjoy the company of others, which cause him to stay away from others for the most part isolating him from most human interaction like a lone wolf or much like a hermit. Nindo (optional) When alive Feelings just weigh you down.. Scars/Tattoos: Chakra Rods in Nose Chakra rods in arms When Alive: Left Eye gouged out by Kagato Uzumaki by chakra rod When Alive: Left Eye replaced by Byakugan from '''Hikaru Hyuga '''Weapon of choice: Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Strengths: When Alive Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Speed, Taijutsu Weaknesses: When Alive Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu,Medical, Kyujutsu Chakra colour Blue When Alive: Red Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at: Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): '5' (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '5' (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): '12 '(48) Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '2 '(6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '2 '(8) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: 1 (5) - Re-Brether Total: 89.5 Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Gunbai ( War Fan ) - Sealed in armored gloves.1 (5) Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) Jutsu List: Bansho Ten'in - S Rank Shinra Tensei - S Rank Chibaku Tensei - S Rank Chakra Receiver Manifestation - S Rank Chakra Disruption Blades - S Rank Chakra Receivers - S Rank Rain Tiger at Will Technique - A Rank Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank Chakra Sensing Technique - C Rank Chakra Transfer Technique - C Rank Body flicker - D rank Water: Water Release: Heavens Convergence - A Rank Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave - A Rank Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm - B Rank Water: Release: Mist Rain - B Rank Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - B Rank Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave - B Rank Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - C Rank Water Release:Wild Water Wave - C Rank Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique - C Rank Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique - C Rank Water Release: Water Prison Technique - C Rank Water Release: Rising Water Slicer - C Rank Water Release: Black Rain Jutsu - C Rank Water clone - C Rank Tornado of Water - C Rank Grudge Rain - D Rank Water Replacement - D Rank Hiding in Mist Technique - D Rank Hiding in Frost Technique - D Rank Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique - D Rank Fire: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - C Rank Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - C Rank Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson - B Rank Uchiha Flame Formation - B Rank Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction - S Rank Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - S Rank Boil: Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique - S Rank Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: * Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory * Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory * Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory * Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory * Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - S Rank Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - S Rank Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - S Rank Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - A Rank Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - B Rank Five-Seal barrier - C Rank Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - C Rank Finger Carving Seal - C Rank Uzumaki Sealing Technique - C Rank Genjutsu: Mental Barricades - A Rank Ephemeral - B Rank Genjutsu: Sharingan - D Rank Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique - D Rank Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - B Rank Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique - C Rank Tsukuyomi - S Rank Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank Raining Punt Kick - D Rank Dynamic Action - D Rank One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank Category:Uzumaki Kagato